The Time of Albion
by DaughterOfAlbion
Summary: In a land of Myth and a time of Magic, the destiny of a great kingdom once rested on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin. A continuation of the prematurely finished TV series Merlin ***Also published on Quotev***
1. Return from Avalon

**Chapter 1:** _Return from Avalon_

The sun had vanished. Hidden away behind the horizon; as if, it too, was mourning the loss of the Once and Future King. Night time had fallen, and yet the young warlock still stood by the shore of Lake watched as Arthur Pendragon floated further and further away from him, wishing with all his heart that the red of his cloak would begin to move, as life re-entered the body of the great king. That moment didn't arrive, though. He didn't know how long he stayed there; whether it were hours, days, or mere seconds, before he realised. Someone was standing behind him.

He turned, his arm outstretched, ready to recite an enchantment; but he stopped short. Confusion etched across his face, for the person who stood behind him was no bandit or mercenary, but a young woman. Her skin was tanned, her hair and eyes dark in colour, her frame slender but tall; she was quite beautiful. That's when Merlin noticed it, a pale silver shimmer surrounded her, as though her skin reflected the light of the full moon.

"Who are you," Merlin said his voice cracking and uneven due to lack of use. The women only smiled at him and moved closer ever so slightly, Merlin's already outstretched arm tensed, causing the women to stop.

"You do not have to fear me, Emrys." She spoke softly holding out her hands, "My name is Lyana." Merlin lowered his hands, watching this woman carefully, only when he was satisfied she posed no threat to him did he turn around. The boat had moved further away, and Merlin had cursed himself for being distracted. He heard Lyana move, until he sensed her presence beside her. She was cold, Merlin could tell that from where he stood, but he knew she bore him no ill will; he could feel it.

"Why are you here?" He heard her ask, she spoke softly and her voice echoed slightly, Merlin did not move as he spoke.

"You know my name- my real name." He said,

"Yes,"

"Then you know why I'm here," There was no malice behind his words, only defeat. He felt Lyana shift next to him, so she was looking at him. "You mourn the loss of your friend." She said. He could only nod; afraid that if he spoke, he would reveal his vulnerability to this creature, because she was no ordinary human. Merlin could tell that much, he could feel her power radiating off her; but Merlin did not know exactly what creature she was, and at that moment he didn't care enough to ask.

"You believe he is gone; to never return." It was a statement, not a question, but it struck Merlin; as if it was plated in iron. New feelings replaced the sorrow in his heart; rage. Unadulterated rage bubble through him, he rounded on her.

"Of course he's gone! He died in my arms! I know he's gone and that he can't come back! I failed him! I failed Albion! I knew it was Mordred who would be Arthurs doom, yet I let him get close to him!" he yelled, releasing all of his guilt, his anger; but even after this outburst, he was still weighed down with his remorse. Merlin felt tears fall down his cheeks as anguish cast over him, threatening to break him. He swallowed, which was difficult, as his throat felt like it was being sown shut. He looked Lyana in the eyes, "I failed my destiny." He said, but his voice was that of a broken man, full of hopelessness and despair.

Lyana only smiled at him, albeit it became sad, as she watched the young Warlock grieve for his fallen friend. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing a shiver to travel down Merlin's spine, it was unnaturally cold. "Even with a curiosity as great as yours, Emrys, you have still not asked who I am," she still spoke softly. Merlin rubbed his eyes with his hand, before looking at her hopelessly; her smile grew as she stepped away from him, and began to walk toward the trees which surrounded the lake. Just as she was to cross the tree line she stopped and turned to him, "Come," She held out her hand.

Merlin turned back to the lake, to the boat, which again looked so much smaller than it had only seconds before. I had nearly reached the isle, the isle where Gaius had spoken of the Sidhe, the ancient creatures that had the power to heal Arthur. Merlin was faced with a decision, Lyana had been right; his curiosity about this mystical woman had begun to grow, and he was desperate to know exactly who she was, but he could not leave his friend unprotected. His thoughts were halted by Lyana's soft voice, "Do not fret, Emrys, my brothers will watch over your friend,"

Merlin turned, only to see dozens of people who, like Lyana, shone in pale silver light. Merlin looked at each of them, they were all different; different heights, weights, races and ages. Linked only by the pale shimmer, which lit the ground in front of them. Merlin moved towards Lyana, who turned and began to walk among the trees.

"So... Who are you then?" Merlin said after a few moments of walking, Lyana didn't turn as she replied "I have told you, I am Lyana,"

Merlin let out a sharp breath, slightly annoyed that she avoided giving him an answer, "Okay," he continued, "Whatare you,"

Lyana smiled, she stopped and turned to him, looking him in the eye she said "We are The Innocent,"

"And who are The Innocent?" Merlin urged her on,

"We are the lost souls of this forest,"

"I don't understand," Merlin said, his confusion evident on his face, "What do you mean 'lost souls',"

"We are neither dead nor alive, we wait in the veil as we do not belong in the next life," Lyana spoke, her eyes never leaving Merlin's,

"Why?" he pushed of hungry for answers. Lyana looked away, to her side, Merlin follow her gaze. The twilight around them faded away, and morning returned. Merlin looked around, as this was no work of nature; he looked to were Lyana stared so intently, and was shocked to see yet another version of the young woman, wearing the same clothes and hadn't seemed to have aged a day.

"That's you," Merlin said, pointing out the obvious,

"Yes," Lyana said wistfully, "Watch,"

 _Lyana was rubbing down her white horse, which was tethered to a tree beside her. A campfire, which once had been roaring with life; had recently been stamped out and now gave off pale smoke, as the last of its embers went out._

 _So consumed by her task, Lyana didn't notice the group of bandits closing in around her._

 _"Look 'ere lads, we got ourselves a beauty," said one of them, shocking Lyana out of her thoughts, she turned so her back was to her horse, her breath quickened in fear._

 _"So, beautiful, you 'ave anything worth our while," said another, Lyana quickly shook her head,_

 _"No? Well that's just too bad... grab 'er," two bandits came towards her, she tried to fight them off to no avail, the held her arms tightly as she pleaded with them to let her go,_

 _"Please, you don't have to do this; I have nothing to give you!" Her protests fell on deaf ears, as the rest of the bandits went through all of her belongings,_

 _"Now... What do we have here?" One of the bandits held a small pouch of coins she had, he opened it up and poured the contents out on his hand, he look up at her with a sly smirk,_

 _"This don't look like nothing to me, sweetheart," He nodded to one of the bandits who held her; he drew his sword and struck her across her stomach. They dropped her unceremoniously on the ground, taking her horse they made a quick getaway. Leaving her to die a slow and painful death. Alone._

Merlin _took a breath and turned towards Lyana, who still stared of to the side, even after the image faded away._

"You're a ghost," Merlin says after a long pause, Lyana still didn't turn her head as she spoke, "Something like that, my brothers and sisters, and I; we are the innocent souls of these woods, we cannot leave this world to the next because we were killed before our time. So we stay here, and help those who have died at the hands of people who believe they are above the law,"

"But..." Merlin started, "What does this have to do with me- or Arthur- I mean, Kilgharrah said my destiny was complete," The smile returned to her face, and for the first time in a while she looked him in the eyes.

"All will be revealed to you, Emrys," she said, and she angled her body way from him, "Come,"

They walked for a long while in silence; Merlin's mind began to wonder to all of the different outcomes this journey could have. Could Lyana and her kind bring Arthur back? Was Kilgharrah wrong? Is there a new destiny which awaits him? The possibilities were endless. Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the change in his surroundings, gone was the dense forest, and in its place stood the ruins of a once great castle.

"Where are we?" Merlin says, looking at the expanse of his surroundings,

"We call it The House of the Dead," said Lyana, she didn't turn as she spoke, but her voice echoed more against the walls of the castle. "It was a grand castle once, used by the old kings, but now it is our sanctuary."

Merlin looked around, only now taking notice of the pale silver silhouettes in the shadows of the building. "Odd name," he muttered, more to himself than Lyana. The House of the Dead had such a morbid tone to it, especially considering the gentle nature of the occupants; but Merlin kept these thoughts to himself, as he continued to follow Lyana through the vast interior of the place she called home.

Lyana continued on for a little while, before stopping before a stone table; the top of the table was concave, so that it could hold a mass of water. The water itself shimmered, more brightly than it should under the light of the full moon. Lyana moved to stand beside it, placing her hands on the edge of it, Merlin moved to stand beside her and glance into the pool of water. After waiting for a short period of time Merlin decided to break the silence.

"What is it?"

"No one's actually quite sure," she said as she smiles, "But we know it holds great power. Like the gems in the crystal caves, this pool gives those with magic the power of sight. Though unlike the crystals, it not only allows us to see the future; but the past and present as well. It is through this pool that I have been given my power, as you saw I have no natural magic ability."

Merlin contemplates this, but all of his thoughts came back to the same conclusion, "So... why am I here? What purpose do I have?"

"You have spoke with the Great Dragon, and he told you your prophecy was complete, I'm here to tell you that you are mistaken," Merlin was taken aback, his mind sent reeling by this new piece of information.

"How is that possible?" He whispered, the shock causing his voice to become weak, "Kilgharrah made it clear that my work is done. That one day Arthur may rise, when Albion needs him the most."

Lyana turns to him, "Albion will always need Arthur. Just as it always needs you, You are two sides of the same coin."

"So I'm told," Merlin mumbles as he turns to the pool, "So what's this new prophecy?"

"Arthur will rule over Camelot, with you at his side," she said simply,

"That's it?" Merlin asks, Lyana turns to him, scrutinising him for a moment; then shakes her head.

"I'm sorry that it's not as interesting as your last prophecy, not all of them are that interesting. I honestly this is more important than your last; because with your guidance Arthur is going to introduce a new era of peace and prosperity, for those with and without magic. Nothing could be greater than that," As she spoke her eyes did not move from his, they burn deep inside him.

"That's not what I meant, couldn't you tell me anymore? Give me any guidance for the future?" He pleaded, her small smile returned.

"Now, what fun would that be?" she said, turning away from him and walking down the path in which they had originally travelled.

"Wait! Aren't you going to show me anything?" He said moving to follow her,

"No," she said without turning around,

"Then why bring me here? Why show me the table?" he said quickening his pace to catch up with her, she stops and turns towards him,

"We wanted to show you the place where you can seek your own council, the threat of Morgana may be gone, but dark times still lie ahead; at times Arthur will depend on your advice, and there may be some cases where you may not know what to do. In that case, you can come to us, and using the table we can enlighten your path," She explains, and then turns to walk again, "Now come, I think there is someone who has been gone from this world long enough."

On their return journey, Merlin took note of several key landmarks, so that he could navigate his way back to The House of the Dead. Dawn was beginning to settle on the horizon, as they exited the forest, to come to the shores of the Lake Avalon. The boat which held Arthur's body had now returned to the shore, but Arthur was no long resting upon it, he was lying on the floor next to none other than Gwaine, whose skin matched Arthur's sickly pale shade.

"Merlin?" Merlin's head snapped to the side and he saw Percival standing at the edge of the wood, his sword drawn but lowered.

"Percival? What happened? What happened to Gwaine?" Merlin spoke rapidly as he moved closer to his friend; Percival sheathed his sword and met him half way.

"We... We went after Morgana, Gwaine... he wanted revenge; because that girl betrayed him, and I-,"

"You went with him, but what happened to him?" Merlin pushed on,

"I was trapped, tied to a tree; but I could hear him- his screams, she... tortured him. I managed to pull myself free, but by the time I found him, the life had nearly left him. I went after Morgana- to find you- warn you; but I couldn't leave him, not like that." Percival finished, his head hanging in shame, or grief, Merlin couldn't tell.

"So you brought him here?" Merlin said, "Why?"

"Gwaine had told me that Gaius had said you were bringing Arthur here to save him, I figured that the sorcerers could help Gwaine too," Percival said timidly.

"And we will, Sir Knight," Lyana's voice spoke from behind them, startling them both; Percival was quick to draw his sword, but Merlin put his hand out, signalling that there was no threat. Lyana stood a few feet away, and behind her stood several other silver figures. She held out her hand.

"It's alright, we mean you no harm; we only want to help your friend and your King." They moved around Arthur and Gwaine, so they stood in a circle around them. Merlin and Percival took a step back, unsure of what else to do, and watch as they began chanting as one.

'Awacan æþele aglæca,'

Merlin moved to the side, watching carefully to see the result of this spell; but nothing happened.

"Did it not work?" He asked tentatively, Lyana turned to him, her small smile on her face.

"No, it worked, they will awake by nightfall." Relief flooded Merlin, and out if the corner of his eye he noticed Percival's body sag with the same emotion; Merlin moved forward.

"Thank you, Lyana, for everything,"

"It was an honour serving you, Emrys," Lyana bows; her company follows her actions so that they are all bowing to him. Lyana rises and her companions again follow her lead, "It is time for us to leave you now, as it appears you have some explaining to do," Lyana looks over Merlin's shoulder, he turns and sees Percival; his jaw slack in amazement and confusion. Merlin smiles and turns back to Lyana.

"You're right," Lyana nods her head as a farewell and turns with her companions to leave, "Wait!" Merlin called.  
Lyana turns and looks expectantly at Merlin; Merlin moves forward slightly.  
"How will I find you? If I need your help," He said, Lyana smiled and stepped towards Merlin.  
"All you have to do is ask; if you are in the confines of these woods, air your grievances and someone will answer." With that Lyana left taking her silver brethren with her.  
Now that they were left alone, with only the silent bodies of their friends to listen in on their conversation, Merlin told Percival everything; from his childhood, to his father, to his destiny; both new and old. There was a long period of silence between the two after that, and then dawned on Merlin that he would have to retell this story again; not only when they finally returned to Camelot, but when Arthur awoke. Due to the fact that he didn't get to tell him everything before he died, the thought made Merlin feel heavy. He'd already had to go through Arthur's original reaction, which hadn't been pleasant to begin with. Now he had to go through all of the lies, all of the deceits that he had took part in.  
"So... today at Camlann, the old sorcerer that was you?" Percival asked, slightly dazed after listening to Merlin's story,  
"Yes. The reason why I didn't go with you guys at the beginning was because Morgana had found out that I was Emrys- Mordred must have told her- she sent some creature which took my magic. I knew I couldn't protect Arthur without it, so I made the decision to go and get it back." Merlin explained.  
"Wait- what happened to Morgana? She was on her way here, she should have found you." Percival said quickly, Merlin put his hand up to stop his friend.  
"She did find us. But I stopped her." Percival let out a breath, the huge weight on his shoulder lifting after months of fighting and killing.  
"You did it. You saved us." Percival said, suddenly in a moment of pure elation he threw his head back and laughed. For the first time in months he really laughed without the threat of anything weighing him down on the inside. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, and they shared a smile, then went back to sitting in silence; waiting for their friends to return.

The sun had once again hid itself behind the horizon; Merlin and Percival stood and watched their friends, who were still lying on the shore of Lake Avalon.  
"What's going on? Why hasn't anything happen?" Percival questioned

"Be patient. It takes time to wake the dead." Merlin said quietly. A moment after he finished his sentence, both Gwaine and Arthur started to glow; the same glow which covered The Innocent, with each passing minute the shimmer became brighter, until it engulfed them. Percival and Merlin shielded their eyes, to protect themselves from the harsh glare. Then it was gone, they removed their hands and searched for any changes in their friends. There were some noticeable ones, colour had returned to their faces and their chests rose and fell slightly, signalling that they were breathing. They moved closer, kneeling beside them.

"Arthur? Arthur can you hear me?" Merlin called softly, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders and shaking him slightly. For a moment nothing happened, and then Arthur's eyes began to flicker before opening. Merlin looked over to Gwaine to find he and Percival were in a similar position.

"Merlin?" Arthur said quietly, Merlin laughed; the joy of his friend's resurrection taking over him,

"Yes! Yes, oh thank God, you're alive," Arthur was struggling to sit up, Merlin shifted and helped him up,

"What happened?" Arthur asked, looking around at their surroundings, he looked to the side and saw Gwaine and Percival. "What are you two doing here?"

"Better question how am I alive?" Gwaine said,

"It's a long story," Merlin said sheepishly, Arthur looked at him, then his face softened as if he came to a sudden realisation; "It was you wasn't it? You brought us back," Arthur said,

Merlin shook his head, "Oh please," Arthur continued, "I felt the life leave my body, but then I'm brought back, and the only person I'm with also happens to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world," Merlin looks at Gwaine, only to see a look of shock and realisation pass over him, he looked down.

"It wasn't me who brought you back," Merlin said quietly,

"But he's the reason," Percival said, "These creatures came, called him Emrys. They brought you both back,"

"You're Emrys," Gwaine said; Merlin nodded, still looking down at the ground.

"Wow, well... Thanks, I guess," Gwaine said, trying to sound light; Merlin nodded again, then he got up, "I'll get some fire wood, I don't think it'd be wise to return to Camelot today," With that he walked off, leaving his friends.

As Merlin walked off, the three remaining men watched as he travelled off, but as soon as he was out of earshot they turned to each other; "Did you know?" Gwaine asked.

"Not until after the battle," Arthur said, his thought returning to the arduous journey to get to their location.

"He told me after the creatures healed you both," Percival said,

"Well, that's brilliant, one question though; why didn't he tell us before?" Gwaine said slight anger in his tone from his friend's betrayal.

"You know why he couldn't, all we ever did was hunt down those with magic, his life was in danger," Percival tried to reason,

"Merlin must know that we would hurt him; he's like a brother," Gwaine went on,

"Can you promise that?" Percival questioned, Arthur remained quiet during this conversation, as he had known and felt all the emotions they are feeling. Now, he was confused, he was still hurt by the lies Merlin had told; but he was beginning to feel acceptance for his friend as well.

"What do you think Arthur?" Gwaine said, Arthur looked up at the both of them and answered truthfully.

"I think... Merlin is one of the bravest men I have ever known, and he has saved our lives on countless occasions; but did not seek any reward or gratitude." Gwaine and Percival were silent, both contemplating and agreeing with the young King. Arthur then stood up for the first time since his revival, and went into the woods to find Merlin.

Arthur walked for a short period of time, until he found Merlin kneeling in a small clearing; he could tell that his friend was deep in thought, as he did not hear him come closer. Breaking the silence Arthur said;

"You know, it's a good thing you have your magic, because you're still an awful servant," Merlin jumped when he heard his friends voice, he didn't turn around when he called back;

"You don't want me acting like a servant anymore, you told me that before you-," Died... The word hung among them, Merlin cleared his throat, "Or is everything you said back then the side effects of blood loss," Arthur moved forward and sat next the his friend

"I meant every word," Arthur said seriously, "And besides, you said it was your destiny to serve me," Merlin laughed slightly, then sighed looking wistfully at the pile of firewood in front of him,

"Not anymore," Merlin said,

"What do you mean?" Arthur said,

"That destiny is complete, I have a new purpose now," Merlin said, finally looking at his friend; Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin,

"My new destiny is to watch you rule Camelot, and be at your side to help you,"

"Well then... I guess we're all doomed then," Merlin playfully shoved Arthur with his shoulder and replied,

"I'll have you know, I've been giving you ruling advice, since your coronation," Arthur smiled, he knew this of course, but wouldn't admit it,

"Oh really? I'm sure if that was the case we'd have all been dead ages ago," Arthur said, Merlin shook his head and the pair laughed for a while.

"I know," Merlin said, but didn't continue, Arthur shook his head; signalling his confusion and need for clarification, "I know that you're not okay with it- my magic," Arthur took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I just can't fully shake the idea that you should have told me. I mean I understand the reason why you didn't, but I can't help but feel like you hid something from me,"

"Because I did, I was supposed to be your friend Arthur, and I kept the biggest this about my life from you. Even after you revealed so much, I don't expect you to be fully accepting, because despite your differences; you are your father's son," Merlin said, a sudden thought popped into Arthur's head, and it sent a chill down his spine; so much so that he almost didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"My father... Merlin... If you are the old sorcerer, then... did you kill my father?" Arthur didn't know what answer he wanted to hear, but he watched and waited for Merlin's reply. Merlin stilled the question that he didn't know he had been dreading until it was asked, he took a deep breath.

"I tried to save him... the spell it should have worked, but... I don't know what happened; it was as if something caused it to have the opposite effect." Merlin said, turning away from his friend so he didn't see his reaction. Arthur sat contemplating his friend's response, he knows what Merlin was saying was the truth; Merlin wouldn't have killed his father purposefully.

"Let's get back to Gwaine and Percival," Arthur said quietly, Merlin looked at him, silently pleading with him to show some sort of reaction to the news he just gave, but he gave none. Merlin gathered the wood he had collected and silently he and Arthur made their way back to the shore of the Lake. Gwaine and Percival were still sat waiting for them, but it appeared that they had caught some fish for food; it was then Merlin realised that he had not eaten or slept in days, and it was all he could do not to collapse as he moved to make a fire.

"I want to see it," Gwaine announced, Merlin looked up confused, "Your magic," Gwaine clarified, Merlin nodded and looked towards the fire he had been building, his eyes shone gold and instantly the wood started burning, "Wow," Gwaine said in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine questioned, "I know you had to keep it a secret, but- Merlin you're like a brother," Merlin looked at Gwaine apologetically, realising how much his lies had hurt those he cared for.

"I didn't want to put anyone in a position where they'd have to lie for me," Merlin explained, "Also; it would have put you in danger to know my true identity,"

"How?" Percival asked,

"Morgana was out for my blood- Emrys' blood, she would have done anything to get my name, she even had Gaius kidnapped and tortured to find out." Merlin explained,

"Gaius? He knows?" Gwaine questioned,

"Saved his life the first time I saw him, he mentored me a little, gave me a spell book," Merlin said,

"Who else knew?" Percival asked,

"Gaius, my mother, a friend- Will- in Ealdor, Lancelot... Mordred," Merlin said,

"Mordred?" Gwaine asked, "How?"

"Mordred was a druid, the druids have a prophecy about me, Mordred knew it, it's how he could tell Morgana who I really was," Merlin said,

"And Lancelot?" Percival asked,

"He heard me say a spell when we were trying to stop a Griffin when we first met," Merlin explained, Percival and Gwaine nodded; their minds buzzing with all of the new information they had been given. Arthur sat to the side and watched then, he was happy with the new information they'd been given, as it filled in some blanks; but he was still reeling from the fact that Merlin played a part in his Father's death. He didn't blame him, but he could bring himself to tell him that, he knew it would take time before he could fully accept Merlin for what he was. Now that he knew that Uther's death was not an act of hate or the mistake of an old sorcerer, he wanted to know what really happened. Though he knew he wouldn't get any answers that night.

"We should get some sleep." Arthur said, "We leave at first light for Camelot," Gwaine and Percival moved away from the fire and lay down to sleep, but Merlin stayed still and stared out across the Lake Avalon; wondering what the future would bring with his revelation, and his new prophecy. He looked over to Arthur and watched him lay on the ground for a moment or two. He knew that Arthur was yet to forgive him for the lies he had told, and he knew he was yet to become excepting of his magic, but at that moment he was just glad it was out in the open. It felt as though the weight on his shoulders had lessened and now became bearable.


	2. Lord and Master

**Chapter 2:** _Lord and Master_

Back in Camelot, Queen Guinevere was alone, standing by the window in her chambers watching over the courtyard as the final bodies of the Battle of Camlann were brought into the citadel by cart. Even though her husband's death had been official announced, Gwen still hoped that he would come riding through the gates.

"Your majesty, there are matters of state which you need to look over," said the page by the door, Gwen didn't turn to him when she answered.

"Is there any news of Merlin?"

"No, your majesty, the patrols have searched all of the surrounding forests; there is no sign of him anywhere." Gwen nodded and turned to the boy.

"Send out more men, Merlin was travelling with King Arthur. It is important that we find him," The page bowed to her and turned to leave, Gwen reached into her bodice and pulled out the necklace she was wearing. Black leather wrapped around a silver ring; the Pendragon crest, given to her by Gaius when he returned from Arthur's side. With a heavy sigh she tucked the pendant into her dress once more, and braced herself before exiting into the corridor. As she walked, servants who used to be her friends bowed to her and noblemen and women stopped her to offer their condolences, all of them hoping to get on the good side of the new reigning queen.

As she reached the door to the small council chamber she met with Gaius, upon assessing the old man, she saw that he looked exhausted. No doubt from staying up waiting for his ward to return, she smiled kindly at him when she saw him.

"How are you, Gaius?"

"I'm quite alright, Gwen, just worried is all," She nodded and stroked his arm to offer some comfort, she knew how he felt as she too was worried; worried for her friend, worried for the future and worried for her husband. "They're alright, both of them," she said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Of course," said Gaius, before gesturing to the door with his hand. Gwen took a deep breath before nodding to the guards who were waiting to open the door; together the two guards pushed open the heavy doors, letting Gaius and Gwen enter. Inside they found the council members in deep discussion, but they went quiet after noticing that Gwen was in the room.

"Your majesty, we were unsure whether you would be attending," said one of the council member's, Lord Julian, a few nodded in agreement.

"I can't understand why, as Monarch of this kingdom, it is my duty to attend these meetings," she said with power, she could tell that her statement made some of the members uncomfortable.

"Of course, your majesty, but with news of your husband's death; we thought that you would wish to mourn for your loss," said another council member, his voice was gentle, as though he was afraid of her reaction. Gwen took a breath, knowing full well that these men didn't want her to be there.

"King Arthur gave her majesty the Pendragon crest, meaning she is the highest authority in this kingdom, and must sit in on any council meeting that takes place," said Gaius from beside her, with that he and Gwen moved to the opposite end of the table were they took their seats.

"So, Lord Harrison, could you be so kind to inform me on the matter which was being discussed before Gaius and I arrived," Gwen said looking to the nobleman who sat to her right. The man looked around the room at the other council members, before looking at Gwen.

"Your highness, we were discussing the extra men that you have sent out, and we feel that it would be best if we brought them back in," His voice was hesitant, Gwen looked around the room at the other noblemen, who seemed to nod in agreement of this man's words. Pursing her lips she looked over to Gaius, who was looking back at her, the horror of what these men where suggesting well hidden on his face. She looked back at the noblemen.

"The men who have gone out have been sent to find King Arthur and Merlin, as with some hope they are alive and well, this was my command. I only asked for volunteers as I know that the majority of our men are returning from battle." She said confidently.

"But, your majesty, it has been nearly four days since the battle; surly King Arthur and the boy are dead," said one of the council men.

"Unless there is proof confirming their death then I will not believe it," she said quickly, silencing any other attempt of protest from the noblemen.

"Yet you still mourn them," said another, referring to the black dress she was wearing.

"It was officially announced that my husband is dead, I am expected to mourn, but this does not stop me from believing that my husband- your king- is still alive," she said slowly and confidently, "Also, even if the worst has happened, Merlin may need help,"

"But he is just a servant, with the King dead, he has no place here," said one of the older noblemen, Lord Edmund.

"Perhaps he could have your position then, my lord," said Gwen, "I have reason to believe that Merlin is the reason we won the battle, and you'd do well to talk about him with more respect," Lord Edmund looked shocked at the bluntness of the Queen, he was about to make a retort when the doors to the council chamber's opened.

"Leon, what is it?" Gwen asked as she stood to address the knight, who was breathing deeply, suggesting that he ran to the council chambers.

"Your majesty, King Arthur has returned," Gwen immediately ran out of the room, followed by Gaius and the other noblemen. As they reached the courtyard, Gwen could hear her heart beating in her ears, but she paid no attention only searched desperately for her husband. As their eyes met across the courtyard, Gwen's knees nearly buckled, but she propelled herself forward as Arthur quickly made his way towards her.

They met in the middle with a hug, Gwen clinging to her husband as though he would slip away from her again, closing her eyes she felt tears slip down her cheeks. Arthur held onto his wife with great strength, but gently smoothed his hand over her hair before resting on the small of her back.

"You came back to me," Gwen whispered into her husband's ear.

"I always will, you are my life, Gwen," Arthur said in return, carefully he moved her back slightly, he looked at her face; memorising every detail of her, then gently brought his lips to hers, pouring all of his thoughts and emotions into this kiss. Pulling away, Gwen turned to find Merlin and Gaius hugging, Gaius laughing loudly at his ward's return; she saw Gwaine and Percival laughing with Leon, she smiled at the sight before her as she held tightly onto Arthur's side.

"Merlin," she called, he turned to her, "Thank you, for bringing him home," Merlin nodded to her. She then turned to Arthur, "Come we must celebrate your return,"

"Not right now, we are all tired and there is something I'd like to speak with you about," he said, his eyes momentarily shifting to Merlin, who was looking at the floor.

"Of course," she said, noticing the movement, she then turned and called servants to attend to their horses. As everyone was moving around, Merlin used the opportunity to slip away; he quickly left the courtyard to return to the physician's quarters. He entered his small room and sat on his bed in silence, he didn't notice that Gaius had quietly entered the room as well.

"So, the Sidhe decided to help you," he said as he sat beside him on the bed, Merlin shook his head.

"No... These spirits came to help us," Merlin said quietly.

"Spirits?" Gaius questioned.

"They call themselves The Innocents, they revived Arthur." He responded "They also told me of my new destiny," Gaius looked up at Merlin.

"What is it?" Gaius asked intrigued.

"To help Arthur rule Camelot, at his side," he said standing up, he lent on the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well... That's wonderful, is it not?" Gaius questioned.

"How can I help him? Especially after what I told him," Merlin asked as he looked up at Gaius.

"Give him time, and Arthur will except you magic-," Gaius started before Merlin cut him off.

"This isn't about my magic," he started, he slide to the floor and rested his forearms on his knees, "I told him that it was my fault that Uther is dead," Gaius opened his mouth, but closed it, knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears. Gaius stood and turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Arthur is a good man Merlin. Maybe before he can forgive you, you need to forgive yourself,"

In the king's chambers, Gwen and Arthur sat at the table, as Arthur told her the tale of his recovery and the truth about Merlin.

"Merlin is a sorcerer," Gwen said after he had finished, Arthur nodded, "How do you feel about that?" Gwen asked gently, placing her hand on his.

"I don't mind, and I've come to accept that he couldn't tell me, but what he did to my father... how can I forgive him for that?"

"You know Merlin would never do anything to hurt you; if he said he didn't mean for your father to die, then I believe him." Arthur thought over Gwen's words, she was right; Merlin had only ever tried to help with his magic.

"What are we going to do then? Magic is still illegal, and Merlin doesn't deserve to die, he saved us all," Arthur said, Gwen smiled.

"I think you are forgetting Arthur... you're the king,"

Back in Gaius' chamber, Merlin was sat at the small wooden dining table as Gaius place a bowl of soup in front of him, Merlin rested his head on his hand as he pushed the broth around with his spoon.

"I've been thinking," Merlin said, not looking up at Gaius as he spoke.

"About?" Gaius asked.

"Maybe it would be best if I leave- go back to Ealdor- Arthur is safe now, and it would be easier for him if I'm not around," Merlin said, shifting his eyes to see the look of horror on Gaius' face at his suggestion.

"Merlin... you can't possibly think that this would help anyone," Merlin shrugged and looked back down at the soup in front of him, Gaius looked at his ward thinking of some way to persuade him that this was a bad idea. His thoughts were halted by a knock on the door, a young page enter after a moment and looked at the pair.

"Excuse me, but the King would like to see Merlin in his chambers, immediately," Merlin looked to Gaius, who nodded to him. Merlin took a deep breath and stood from the table. Slowly he followed the page up to Arthur's chambers. Outside he stood for a while, gathering the courage to enter, he brought up his fist and timidly knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Called Arthur on the other side, Merlin pushed the door open slightly and slid into the room.

"Ah! Merlin, thank you for coming," said Gwen, Merlin stayed by the door and looked over to Arthur, only to find that he was staring at him in return; Merlin quickly looked away.

"Is there anything you need?" Merlin asked.

"No, but we would like to talk to you about something, please sit," Gwen said, gesturing to the vacant chairs at the table which she and Arthur sat at, Merlin moved to sit at the far end of the table; away from Arthur and Gwen but facing then.

"In light of recent events, Arthur and I have been discussing your position here in court," started Gwen.

"I understand." Merlin said, looking down at the edge of the table.

"Understand, what?" Arthur said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table, trying in vain to catch his friend's eye, he had finally come to terms with what Merlin had hidden from him; but from the look on his friends face he could tell that Merlin thought otherwise.

"I understand if you want me to leave Camelot, but I just want to tell you that you don't need to worry, I've decided to go back to Ealdor." Merlin said quickly and quietly, Gwen and Arthurs heads snapped to one another, dread reflecting each other as they struggled to come to terms with what Merlin had told them.

"No Merlin, we don't want you to leave," said Arthur, Merlin glanced up at them; Arthur managed to finally catch his friend's eye and offered him a small smile, hoping that it would show the young warlock that he had been forgiven. Confused, Merlin lent back in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his friends.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Merlin said, Gwen and Arthur shared another look.

"We want to raise your position, as the man who saved us, it seems only right that you are given a position which reflects the nature of your accomplishment," explained Arthur, "Normally, I would bestow a knighthood, but we both know that your sword work is shocking."

"Thanks," said Merlin sarcastically.

"Anytime," said Arthur.

"What he means, is that we believe that with your talents, a different position is more suited to you," said Gwen glaring at her husband, but inwardly smiling at their antics, happy that they seemed to be returning to their normal friendship.

"What position?" Merlin asked.

"One that hasn't been used in Camelot in centuries," Arthur said, Merlin looked expectantly at the pair.

"We want to appoint you Court Sorcerer," Arthur said; Merlin's heart stopped, his mouth dropped open at the idea.

"But- but magic- it's illegal," Merlin stammered.

"Not anymore, I'm going to announce it tomorrow evening, then in a week there will be a ceremony to appoint you," Merlin was speechless. Magic was finally going to become legal; suddenly the heaviness on his shoulders had finally left, leaving him feeling weightless and free, because now he was. After years of hiding and lying to those he holds dear, he was able to truly be himself. His heart was racing and a smile crept across his face, he looked up at his friends with an expression of gratitude, as he could form no words.

"I don't know what to say," Merlin said.

"Say yes," said Gwen with a smile.

"Yes, of course, yes!" Merlin said, with that he and Arthur stood up, moving closer they shook hands; but after a moment Arthur pulled his friend in for a hug.

"Thank you Merlin, for everything."

Days had now past; Arthur had made the announcement which officially stated that magic was now legal in Camelot, there was surprisingly little protest to this new law, as it seemed that everyone was tired of the bloodshed that had been taking place for over a decade. A surprising number of sorcerers had travelled to Camelot, to thank King Arthur for their newly obtained freedom. It had also been announced that Merlin would soon be titled Court Sorcerer, making him very popular with many noblemen, who wanted to put in a good word with the man who is the best friend of the King and now had power to rival their own. Merlin had also been given new chambers, to fit his title, but still was close to Gaius; as the young Warlock didn't wish to be too far from his mentor, Merlin standing by the window of his new chambers, looking out on the vast view of Camelot.

"So what do you think?" sounded Arthur's voice from the doorway.

"I think... I liked the view in my old room better," Merlin said in jest, he heard Arthur scoff and turned to face him.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" Arthur said whilst leaning on the table in the middle of the room.

"You're one to talk," Merlin smiled, "So to what do I owe the pleasure, thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tonight," Tonight was the ceremony in which Merlin would be titled; the castle was busy preparing for it.

"Yes, but there is one more thing I'd like to show you, come on," Arthur said whilst standing up.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"For once in your life can you just do as you're told without asking any question," Arthur said jokingly.

"Well I'm not your servant anymore so you can't tell me what to do," Merlin said folding his arms in defiance.

"That's true, but I am the King," Arthur said with a straight face.

"Well then... lead the way... sire," Merlin said.

Merlin followed Arthur up a winding staircase, going up one of the castle towers; Arthur stopped in front of a door and turned to Merlin.

"This belonged to the court sorcerer during my father's reign," Arthur explained.

"Nimueh," Merlin said.

"You knew her?" Arthur said, taken aback.

"Had a little bit of a run in with her on the Isle of the Blessed," Merlin said.

"During the Great Purge, many tried to open it, but it appears to be closed with magic," Arthur told Merlin, Merlin nodded and moved up to the door, he place his hand over the lock and whispered; ' _æbære_ ,' the door opened slightly, Merlin and Arthur looked at each other in surprise, looking back at the door Merlin pushed it open. Inside two of the walls were lined with dozens upon dozens of books, shelves holding tinctures and other draughts of potions and herbs covered another, a table in the middle of the room was covered in old parchment. Merlin and Arthur walked into the room and inspected it carefully, two large windows on the far wall allowed light to enter the room, Merlin pushed one open as the air was stale due to the room being lock for so long.

"It's incredible, for a decade my father hunted down all things magically, not knowing that the biggest magical collection was actual here; in his home," Arthur said whilst reading one of the papers on the table. Merlin nodded and moved over to a large chest that was pushed up against a wall, pushing it open he found various magical trinkets and amulets. He held on in his hand and inspected it for a second; placing it back down he turned to Arthur.

"Gaius would love to see this; could I possibly bring him here?" Merlin asked.

"Well that's not my decision, this is yours now," Arthur said whilst leaning on the table.

"Really?" Merlin asked shocked.

"It comes with your title, and besides Gaius may have already seen it," Arthur said, Merlin nodded and looked around the room. "We should go it is nearly time for your ceremony," Arthur said clapping Merlin on the shoulder.

Back in his chambers Merlin changed into his purple shirt, as he was fastening his belt around his waist there was a knock on his door, opening it found Gwen; dressed in a very elegant gown, and holding a large box.

"Gwen, come in," Merlin said quickly, offering to take the box from her, Gwen declined.

"I have a gift for you," she said, setting the box on the table "I figured you wouldn't have anything appropriate to wear for this evening so I had this made for you," Gwen gestured to Merlin to open the box and stood back. Merlin opened the box to find a dark purple jacket inside; it was made out of smooth velvet and was embodied with dragons.

"I thought... considering you wouldn't be getting a red cloak, that you could represent you kingdom in your own way," Gwen said, Merlin lifted it out and smiled at her. Carefully her shrugged it on and with her help he fasted up the silver buttons on the front, after it was on she stepped back and inspected him.

"Hmm... It's missing one thing," Gwen said, Merlin looked up at her confused, she smiled; "I know," she then held out a light purple neckerchief, taking it from her Merlin fastened it around his neck and tuck the end of it into his jacket. "There... perfect," said Gwen.

"Look at how far we have come," Merlin said, smiling at her, "You were my first friend here in Camelot, do you know that?" Gwen shook her head.

"You are so much more now Merlin, you are my brother, and I love you as one," Gwen said, the two share a quick hug. "It's time," said Gwen.

Knights and noblemen crowded in the throne room, all facing Arthur and Gwen who sat on their individual thrones; the doors at the back of the room opened and Merlin quietly walked down the middle of the crowd, he could feel all eyes on him, but he kept his forward as he neared the steps leading to the thrones. On the front line of the crowd he saw his closest friends; Gwaine, Percival and Lean. He also saw his father-figure, Gaius, whose eyes shone with pride as Merlin passed him. At the foot of the steps Merlin knelt before Arthur, who had risen from his throne to greet him.

"Today we mark the beginning of a new era; an age of peace and magic throughout Camelot. All of which could not have been achieved without the courage of one man." Arthur's voice carried throughout the room, Merlin looked up at him from his place as Geoffrey of Monmouth moved towards them, holding a pillow where a silver amulet rested; the amulet had a thick silver chain, made up of silver circles which had different markings of the Old Religion on them, its pendant was another circle which hung away from the others and instead of a marking had a purple stone pressed into it. Arthur lifted it up from the pillow and held it out in front of him. "Do you give your solemn oath, to use your magic for good; to protect Camelot and her people?"

"I do," Merlin said confidently. Arthur slowly lowered the amulet around Merlin's head, resting it on his shoulders, so the pendant hung on his chest. Merlin stood and turned to the congregation behind him.

"I present to you, Lord Merlin; High Warlock and Court Sorcerer of Camelot!" Everyone clapped and Merlin stood quietly; suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Now on to the feast!" Arthur called over the noise; several cheers erupted from the crowd, as people began filing out of the room to the banquet hall. Merlin stood in the same spot as Gaius and the Knights came over to him.

"Congratulations Merlin," said Sir Leon.

"Yeah well done mate," Percival added.

"I have to say, you scrub up well, Milord." Gwaine said.

"Thank you, all of you," Merlin said, electively ignoring Gwaine.

"Come on you lot, you're making the man miss his own feast," Arthur jested, moving down the steps, with Gwen, to join them.

"Ah! Of course, I for one am very looking forward to having a drinking in honour of our new lord and master," Gwaine said, causing Merlin to shove him in the shoulder; in the days leading up the event, Merlin had talked to his friends and explicitly told him that he didn't want his new title to change their friendship, which affectively gave Gwaine the go ahead to annoy Merlin with it whenever he pleased.

"You're just looking forward to the drink in general," Percival said, coming to Merlin's aid.

"Very true," Gwaine said, then proceeded to walk out of the throne room with Percival and Leon, Gaius followed behind after sharing a short hug with his ward. As they left Merlin felt a clap on his shoulder, he turned to see Arthur and Gwen.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"It's a lot to take in," Merlin said.

"Don't worry, we're all here to help you, even Gwaine," Arthur said.

"Well then I'm doomed," Merlin joked, and together they all walked to the banquet hall.


	3. The Darkness and The Light

Three months had passed without any kind of disturbance; the entire kingdom of Camelot had embraced the changes better than anyone could have ever hoped for. Merlin had spent the time going through the countless books and scrolls left by Nimueh, finding many intriguing new spells and instructions to different potions. Arthur had been right, upon telling Gaius about the room in the tower, he expressed how he had already known it was there; but was shocked to hear that it had been opened again, due to the fact that Nimueh had sealed it close with very powerful magic. Therefore after finishing his daily rounds and any other commitments that he had, he spent his days with Merlin reading through the sorceress' library.

Arthur and Gwen had spent their time growing stronger in their rule. Arthur, now that he had been given a second chance at life, looked at dilemmas with a new found wisdom; making decisions which were both kind and just. Not only had their reign been strengthened, but their love for one another had grown as well, the servants were often heard gossiping how they had came across their monarchs in a loving embrace, or sharing a kiss in an abandoned corridor. The knights of Camelot still spent each morning in the training field, but due to the recent victory and the end of the war, their training sessions were often spent having playful duels or training new recruits; to replenish their decreased numbers.

It was a warm morning at the end of summer; Merlin was again looking through all of the documents in what had quickly become known as his study. A knock sounded at the door and without looking up her summoned the person in, Arthur pushed his way in and looked at his friend who was reading at his desk.

"You do realise that you'll have to come outside eventually." Arthur said whilst he moved over to Merlin's desk.

"I do go outside." Merlin said, still not looking up.

"Walking from your chambers to here does not count as going outside. You don't even go the dining hall for supper anymore, you have food brought up to you, and before you try and deny it I've already asked the servants." Arthur said as Merlin opened his mouth to protest. Merlin sighed and finally looked up at Arthur.

"I understand your concern, but there is so much more I have to learn." Merlin said getting up and moving over to one of the bookshelves.

"Merlin you've had this position for three months, all of this," Arthur said gesturing to the shelves around him. "Would have been Nimueh's life work _and_ past down from other sorcerers, you can't expect to learn it all at once it'll take time."

"So what do you suggest?" Merlin said turning to Arthur.

"Caution restraint. Spend what is left of the nice weather outside, and when the winter months are upon us, you can spend as much time in here as you please." Arthur said. Merlin moved towards the windows at the far side of the room, looking out at the expanse of trees that made up the Darkling Woods.

"Is that an order from my king?" Merlin said turning to face Arthur.

"No it's an invitation, made by a concerned friend," Arthur said leaning against Merlin's desk. Merlin turned back to face the window, after a moment something caught his eye, a young man was standing at the edge of the woods, but Merlin noticed that he had a familiar silver shimmer to him.

"Alright, I'll go outside." Merlin said, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Brilliant, we can go down to the training grounds, join the knights." Arthur said, moving towards the door.

"Actually, I need to attend to something first." Merlin said turning to him, Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just in the Darkling Woods, I won't be long," Merlin said.

"Okay, take a few guards," Arthur said.

"There's really no need," Merlin said, moving over to his desk and picking up his jacket. His wardrobe had change since he was titled, it had become grander and more expensive, not as expensive as Arthur's but that was to be expected as he was King. Even though things had changed, and it was now more appropriate for him to wear more high class fashion, he still tried to maintain his traditional look of a shirt, neckerchief and jacket; the only difference beginning the quality of the fabrics and the colours.

"Merlin, I'd feel a lot better if you didn't go alone," Arthur said turning to his friend.

"Look I won't be going too far; I won't be long, promise." Merlin said looking at Arthur.

"Fine," Arthur said with a sigh, "Just be careful,"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Moving quickly Merlin walked to the edge of the Darkling Woods, where he saw the young man, as he moved closer to edge of the wood the young man stepped out and stood before him.

"Greetings Emrys, my name is Peter," he said as Merlin came with talking distance.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asks, slight apprehension in his voice, Peter pursed his lips and sighed.

"Follow me and you'll find out," Peter said, he turned and walked into the woods; Merlin followed close behind, turning back to look at Camelot once more. Merlin and Peter walked in silence and before long they had reached _The House of the Dead_ , as they entered the walls of the castle ruins Merlin looked around, hoping to see Lyana; but he could not see her in the small crowds of people who live there.

"Where is Lyana?" Merlin asked.

"She is around. You must understand Merlin that when you visit us, or we visit you, it may not always be the same spirits that greet you," Peter said without turning. Peter led Merlin to the stone table, where many others had gathered; the crowd around the table parted slightly to make room for both Peter and Merlin. Across from Merlin stood an ageing woman, though she shared the same pale silver shimmer as the others, she was different; most of the surrounding spirits were quite young in years, some only children, but she was much older.

"Merlin, this is Aldreada, she is our leader." Peter said, Merlin nodded to the woman in acknowledgement, she returns the gesture.

"Welcome Emrys," Aldreada said, "I suppose you're wondering why we've brought you here today?" Merlin nodded looking around at the other spirits around them. "As you have been told, we are here to assist you in completing you new destiny. Therefore when we discovered this threat, we thought you should be made aware."

"What threat?" Merlin said quickly.

"Look into the water and you will see for yourself," Aldreada said, gesturing to table in front of them. Merlin looked into the water, and much like the crystals of the cave in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, he had flashing images; pictures of dark sorcery, Camelot preparing for battle, a company of soldiers riding through the gates of the citadel. Merlin looked away, feeling slightly light headed, he turned back to Aldreada.

"What does it all mean? Camelot is at peace, all of the dark sorcerers have been vanquished." Merlin said desperately.

"You cannot have light with no darkness; it is naive to think that one can exist without the other, you must prepare Emrys, the dark times have are not over yet." Aldreada said.

"What am I to do? I don't even know what this threat is!" Merlin said exasperated.

"We will help you, your friends will help you, and before the week is over you will meet another who will save you from this dark power." She said.

"Is there any other help you can offer? Any other information?" Merlin asked.

"I'm afraid not, for we share the same knowledge on the matter, but I promise; my people and I will help you whenever you need." Aldreada said Merlin nodded; his mind was reeling, going over the pictures he saw in his mind. Aldreada broke Merlin out of his thoughts. "You are needed back in Camelot, Peter please escort Emrys to the edge of the woods." Peter nodded and gestured for Merlin to follow him.

As they neared the outskirts of the Darkling Woods, Merlin was made aware of the warning bells sounding in Camelot, quickening his pace he moved to exit the woods.

"Goodbye, Emrys, remember just call for us if you need our assistance," Peter said, Merlin nodded and turned to run back to the citadel. As he reached the gates he met with Sir Leon.

"Merlin! There you are!" Leon exclaimed, moving towards the warlock with haste.

"Leon, what's going on?" Merlin asked, looking around for a disturbance.

"A body has been found, in the castle." Leon said, Merlin's eyes widened and quickly he told Leon to show him where the body was; moving quickly through the corridors, they came to a stop at a dead end, the hallway itself was full of noblemen and knights crowding around something.

"Move aside," Leon called and the people created a path to allow Merlin to move swiftly through the crowd. He came to stop when he saw the scene in front of him; Gaius was knelt next to a body of a high born man, Arthur was standing to the side talking to a clearly shaken serving girl. Merlin moved closer to the body to examine it; it was atrocious, blood had quite obviously poured out of the man's ears and eyes; his body was contorted, curled up into a tight ball, his hands clutching at his head; his face still holding the pain and anguish of the man's final moments. Merlin shared a look with Gaius; it was obvious that the aging physician had never seen anything like this before. Arthur came over to stand beside the two men.

"The servant girl said that she heard the man screaming for someone to stop, but when she arrived all she found was the man curled up on his own, eyes and ears bleeding." Arthur explained, "Gaius is there anything that could have caused this?"

"Not to my knowledge, Sire, there is no disease that could possible cause this amount of trauma in such a short amount of time." Gaius said, looking up at Arthur, Arthur nodded.

"What do you think, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I have a theory," Merlin said.

"Clear the hallway." Arthur called out to all of the noblemen. Quickly they followed their King's orders, leaving only Merlin, Arthur and Gaius. Merlin stood up from where he was kneeling by the body and moved next to Arthur.

"I think there's evidence of dark magic." Merlin said quietly.

"Are you certain?" Arthur ask incredulously, Merlin nodded, "But why would anyone do this? I thought all dark magic died with Morgana."

"Light cannot exist without darkness," Merlin said, quoting Aldreada.

"But what reason would anyone have to do this?" Arthur asked.

"An old feud, maybe? The possibilities are endless, sire." Gaius said, joining the two men.

"We need to work out who- or what- is the cause of this. Gaius take the body back to your chambers and try to find out all that you can from it. Merlin look for any more signs of dark magic, and ask any of the courtiers if they saw anything; but be discreet, this doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is. I'm going to make an announcement to stop any rumours from spreading, come to me if you find anything." Merlin and Gaius nodded to Arthur.

"What was the man's name?" Merlin asked.

"Lord Anthony of Firamwen, he and his wife, Agatha, has lived at court for many years." Gaius said. Merlin nodded before turning to walk down the hallway.

Merlin gently knocked the door of the chambers which belonged to Lord Anthony, upon being called to enter he opened the door; inside sat an ageing woman, her eyes red and face shone with the tears she had shed.

"Pardon me, milady, I'm sorry to call on you at a time like this." Merlin said, the women shook her head and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's alright, my lord, I suppose you want to ask me questions." She said her voice breaking and uneven. She gestured the chair opposite her and Merlin sat down.

"I wondered if you could tell me anything which could help us find out what happened to your husband. Anything you've noticed in the past few days that seemed out of the ordinary." Merlin said.

"I wouldn't know. I had hardly seen him." She said.

"Why is that?" Merlin pressed. Agatha pursed her lips and looked away, obviously very uncomfortable. "Please, speak freely, milady."

"Well... I had hardly seen him... because he was quite invested in something else... or should I say _someone_ else." Agatha said quickly and quietly.

"Oh. _Oh_." Merlin said, his face burning, he quickly looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Yes. Even in his old age, Anthony preferred to spend his time with a courtesan than his wife." Agatha said bitterly. "There was one, I heard him say her name in his sleep one night- Ryia- I think her name was, she over anyone should know what happened to him,"

"Thank you, milady, I'm sorry for your lose." Merlin said, before quickly exiting the room.

"Merlin!" A voice called from the end of the corridor, Merlin turned to see Arthur walking towards him.

"Have you found anything?" Arthur asked as he caught up with him.

"Only that Lord Anthony had a taste for the local courtesans, but you could say that about the majority of the highborn men here, but one name was mentioned; I was just going to talk to Madam Millicent." Merlin said as the pair continued down the corridor, Arthur nodded his head as they entered an unfamiliar part of the castle. Madam Millicent was the lady in charge of all the courtesans in Camelot; she was a very colourful woman, who didn't take kindly to anyone talking ill about herself or her ladies. Merlin and Arthur entered into her chambers with great trepidation; Arthur, being happily married, had never needed to hire a courtesan; Merlin also had never used any of these services, due to the fact that he was a former servant it would have been inappropriate, also such temptations had never appealed to him as much as they did for other men at court.

"My King!" exclaimed a high toned voice as they entered, Arthur and Merlin turned and saw Madam Millicent; she was sat on a large chair, which was crowded with over-stuffed pillows and draped with different furs. Millicent quickly stood, smoothing her flamboyantly coloured dress, and curtsied to Arthur. "What can I do for you, Sire? Do you or your friend seek the company of one of my ladies?"

"No, no, Madam, please sit," Arthur said, Millicent sat down on her chair once more, looking at Arthur intently.

"My friend, Lord Merlin wishes to speak to you about one of your ladies, to help with his investigation." Arthur said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, is this about poor Lord Anthony?" Madam Millicent said, quite obviously feigning grief, "Was in here just last week, asking for the company of my ladies."

"We would like to speak to her, if that is okay? I believe her name is Ryia." Merlin said.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Millicent said, shaking her head.

"But Lord Anthony's wife said he was with a woman called Ryia." Merlin said.

"Are you calling me a _liar_?" Madam Millicent said very quickly and sharply.

"No, madam, he isn't. I apologise, he must have gotten the names mixed up."Arthur said quickly, "We really must be going." He said as he dragged Merlin out the room.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked when they got into the hallway.

"In the nights before he died, Lord Anthony muttered a name in his sleep, Ryia." Merlin explained, "But if Madam Millicent didn't know who she was, then I doubt that she is a courtesan."

"What are you saying?" Arthur pushed on.

"I'm saying, either Lord Anthony acquired a Mistress, or Ryia is something else all together." Merlin said.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin admitted.

"Sire!" a voice called from the end of the corridor, Merlin and Arthur turned to see Gwaine running towards them, "Another body has been found."

Merlin and Arthur followed Gwaine up to the physician's quarters, where they found not only the corpse of Lord Anthony but the body of another beside him. Like Lord Anthony the man was old in years, and it also appeared that he had sustained the same injuries.

"Who is this man, Gaius?" Arthur asked, moving closer to the bodies.

"The victim's name is Lord Ulric of Gerin." Gaius said.

"Was he married?" Merlin asked.

"Only once, a long time ago, his wife succumbed to the sweating sickness; died very young." Gaius explained.

"So he too would have accessed the courtesans." Merlin said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I would think so," Gaius said, Arthur leant on the table in front of him and let his head drop.

"So we have made no progress in finding out how these men are dying?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"Actually I have made a discovery, sire." Gaius said, both Merlin and Arthur looked up at that. Gaius gestured for them to move closer to the bodies; once they had he took his magnifying glass and held it to one of the dead men's ears. "It appears that both men have shattered their ear drums, causing immense damage to the brain."

"How could that have happened?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Only an extremely high pitched sound could cause such damage, which answers one question. No mortal object can make such a sound, meaning that these attacks are cause by sorcery." Gaius said. Merlin didn't wait any longer, he quickly ran out of the room and up to his study; throwing the door open he browsed the bookshelves, pulling out all of those about creatures formed by dark magic. Merlin was so engrossed in what he was doing; he didn't notice Arthur entering the room, the young King only grabbed one of the books from Merlin's pile and began reading.

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing on what is attacking these people." Merlin said throwing his book down in frustration.

"You haven't read them all yet." Arthur said not looking up from what he was reading.

"What's the point when they keep telling me the same thing?" Merlin said.

"There isn't nothing, Merlin, this book features countless creatures which killing using high pitched noise." Arthur said, putting the book he was reading on the table.

"The problem isn't that I can't find any creatures, clotpoll, it's that there are too many! How are we supposed to narrow it down, when there are about fifty different creatures which do the same thing?!" Merlin said, now pacing the length of the chamber, Arthur opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a knock on the door. A young servant girl entered.

"Sire, there was another attack." She said, Arthur rubbed his eyes with his hands then turned to the girl.

"Have Gaius collect the body, tell him we will be with him shortly."

"But, your majesty, you don't understand. The victim survived."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. The Darkness and The Light, Part II

**Chapter 4:** _The Darkness and The Light, Part II_

Merlin and Arthur quickly made their way down to the dining hall, upon their arrival they were greeted by a growing crowd; all of whom where muttering incredulously to each other, pushing through they were met with the sight of Gaius examining a noblemen's ear. The man was older, like the other victims, and appeared to be extremely shaken up by what he had encountered. Many of the knights are pushing the crowd back, but they too seem to be extremely startled by what had occurred. Arthur pushed his way through the crowd, Merlin following closely behind him. When they were close enough Arthur knelt beside the noblemen, quietly asking about his well being, Merlin took this moment to look around the hall. They were towards the back of the room, close to the back wall, and upon inspection nothing seemed out of place. At a lose Merlin began talking to the surrounding people, hoping to get an accurate account of what happened.

"It was horrifying, my Lord; Lord Hardy was fine one minute, then next he's screaming, yelling for them the stop," said one of the female courtiers, from the crowd.

"Them? Who? Did you see who attacked him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, he was talking to her for an extremely long time; we only took notice because it seemed a very intimate conversation for a married man to be having in public. Well anyway, she appeared to be cajoling him to do something, he must have refused when..." The Lady trailed off.

"When..." Merlin prompted.

"Well... she appeared to morph into a grotesque creature. Then Lord Hardy began to yell out, but no one else could hear anything." She continued, quickly Merlin thanked her and moved over to Arthur who was still talking to Lord Hardy.

"Arthur, Gaius, I think I know what's going on." Merlin said after he was close enough, both Men turn to him.

"What is it then?" Arthur asked, Merlin held a finger up before turning to Lord Hardy.

"Lord Hardy, are you acquainted with the courtesan named Ryia?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, my Lord, have been for a few weeks now." He said, a little louder than necessary.

"Thank you, my Lord, now get some rest," Merlin said, before turning to leave gesturing for Arthur and Gaius to follow him.

The door to Merlin's study bursts open, as the young Warlock quickly enters the room and moves swiftly toward his desk. Gaius and Arthur enter moments later, giving Merlin looks of both confusion and intrigue. Merlin scans through a book before settling on the page he needs, opening it out, he turns it towards Arthur and Gaius.

"We up against a Banshee." Merlin said, Arthur and Gaius move closer and begin reading the page Merlin opened.

"They're creatures of the Old Religion; they disguise themselves as attractive ladies, then transform into a being that produce a sound so high pitched, that their victims die in agony. The only upside is that only those who have been targeted can hear them, which is why no one else is dead." Merlin explains.

"So we have to find out why someone would want to target the three victims." Arthur said; Merlin nodded there was a moment of silence between the three men whilst they all thought of a reason anyone would want to harm the three noblemen.

"I can't think of anything that would link these three men. I mean, each of them are involved in completely different trades; Lord Anthony traded with cotton, Lord Ulric traded in spices and Lord Hardy traded grain... Gaius, can you think of anything?" Arthur said; Gaius had his arms folded, one of his hands rubbed his chin and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"There may be one thing, but I'll need to check something to be sure." He said cryptically before exiting the room. Merlin and Arthur shared a look of confusion, then quickly followed Gaius out the door.

Gaius lead them to his chambers, where the bodies of Lord Anthony and Lord Ulric still lay; moving over to the corpses Gaius moved the sheet of cloth, which was covering Lord Ulric, ever so slightly. Merlin and Arthur moved closer to inspect the dead man's arm. On his bicep, there was a tattoo; it was slightly faded, but you could still see it clearly. Merlin moved closer to inspect it, whilst Arthur moved towards Lord Anthony to see if he shares the same mark.

"What does it mean? Is it a rune?" asked Merlin, looking towards Gaius.

"Lord Anthony has it too. Do you know what they mean, Gaius?" Arthur said. Gaius moved over to the table and sat on a stool next to it.

"Yes, I know what they mean." Gaius said, after a moment's pause; Merlin and Arthur sat down as well, waiting for Gaius' explanation. "Back before Uther ordered the Great Purge, he tried to eradicate those with magic without drawing to much attention; so he recruited the help of five noblemen, there was nothing that could link them with each other, but they were all great fighters. Their job was to travel to the homes of known sorcerers and kill them, but it was quickly discovered that sorcerers where being made faster that they were being destroyed. So Uther abolished the group and started the Purge."

"How many people did these men kill?" Arthur asked.

"Couldn't have been more than twenty," Gaius replied.

"And these people, they had families?" Merlin said.

"Most likely." said Gaius.

"What about the other lords, what happened to them?" Arthur asked

"They died, a long time ago," said Gaius, Merlin stood up and began to pace

"So, one of these family members, someone who also has magic; finds out about the five lords, or sees them kill their loved one, conjures the banshee to take revenge. But if that's the case, what would have stopped them from doing it before now? Why didn't they get revenge straight away? Why allow these men make a life for themselves only to take it away a few more years down the line. It makes no sense." Merlin said.

"I'm not sure either Merlin, but now is not the time to answer these questions. Right now we need to find a way to destroy the Banshee." Gaius said. "In your book, does it have anything on how we can kill it?" Merlin moved over to his book, opening it on the page about the banshee, he scanned the writing looking for anything on its weaknesses.

"It says here, ' _After a banshee has completed its task, if the sorcerer who conjured it does not expel it, it will continue to kill. The only other way to expel the banshee is for it to be stabbed with a bewitched silver blade.'_ " Merlin reads, after he has finished he looks up to Gaius and Arthur to see them deep in thought. "Do you know where any silver blades are, Arthur?"

"I don't know whether there is one. The only blades the royal forge makes are steel." Arthur says.

"What about in your study? Do you think there could be one in there?" Gaius asks.

"There could be... I'll go look, you two need to figure out a way for us to lure the banshee." Merlin said.

"I've already thought of that, meet us in the throne room if you find the blade." Arthur said.

"What if I don't?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, Merlin, you're a sorcerer; use your magic." Arthur said, Merlin stared at Arthur for a minute before walking out the room.

"So, what is this plan, Sire?"

Lord Hardy sat in the middle of the throne room, Arthur and Gaius stood before him. They had told him everything; the banshee, why it was after him, and his part in their plan.

"So you want me, to sit here and wait for that thing to come and kill me?" Lord Hardy said incredulously.

"It's not going to kill you; the court sorcerer should join us soon with a weapon to destroy this creature." Arthur said, hoping to reassure the man, Lord Hardy shook his head.

"With all due respect, Sire, you are putting my life in the hands of a boy who was, up until three months ago, was a serving boy." Lord Hardy says.

" _Lord_ Merlin, is the reason we are no longer at war, he is the reason why I am standing here today. It'll do you well to remember that, and show a little more respect." Arthur said dangerously, Lord Hardy looked down quickly, feeling reprimanded. From behind them the doors to the throne room opened, Arthur turned to see Merlin walking into the room holding some cloth. Moving over to him Arthur looked expectantly at him, Merlin held up the cloth.

"It was in the bottom of a chest," Merlin said, removing the cloth, he revealed a silver dagger; holding it up showing the runes embedded in it.

"Are you sure this will kill it?" Arthur asks.

"Well... there's only one way to find out." Merlin said then moved towards Lord Anthony.

"Okay, this is what is going to happen, Lord Hardy is going to sit here and, hopefully, draw the creature to us; then when it's here Merlin or I will attack." Arthur explained to the three men, they all nodded, albeit Lord Hardy was slightly hesitant. Arthur, Gaius and Merlin moved over to the wall, where Arthur moved a tapestry to reveal a secret passage.

"How many of these does Camelot have?" Merlin said.

"This castle took decades to build. These passageways are what link the old parts to the new. Though they are redundant now, they do have some use." Arthur said. The three men fell into silence as they waited.

Time past slowly, Merlin slid to the floor as Arthur lent against the wall, keeping a firm eye on Lord Hardy.

"This is ridiculous, how do we know the creature is coming, it could sense that we're here; it could be just waiting for us to leave." Merlin said.

"We can't go back now." Arthur said without turning from is spot.

"But-," Merlin began.

"Shhhh..." Arthur suddenly stood up right, he looked down at Merlin, "The dagger, Merlin, give me the dagger." Merlin stood and looked behind the tapestry. A woman had entered the room; her skin was extremely pale, her hair was dark and her eyes glowed red. She was making her way towards Lord Hardy, who was frozen in fear.

"Now! Merlin!" Arthur whispered harshly. Merlin scrambled to his feet, handing the dagger to Arthur; who, without delay, sprang forward and impaled the banshee in her side. The creature let out a wail, which had all the men clutching their ears in pain, before crumbling away as though she was made of dust.

"So... it worked then." Merlin said simply, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

Merlin stood on the battlements, looking over Camelot, deep in thought. Arthur came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay when I said outside, this isn't what I meant." Arthur said lightly.

"I am outside though." Merlin said.

"What's up? You don't look like someone who's just defeated a screaming banshee." Arthur said.

"It's never going to end is it? People are always going to use magic for evil. Even now when magic has been made legal. Am I a fool for thinking they wouldn't?" Merlin said.

"No, you're not a fool for thinking that, it means you have hope. But it's like you said, we can't have light without darkness; but I know one thing, darkness makes the light shine brighter." Arthur said.

"But light also makes the darkness darker," Merlin pointed out.

"For heaven's sake, can you just be happy for once," Arthur exclaimed, Merlin laughed and Arthur bumped shoulders with him.

"Come on, let's go and see if you can beat Gwaine in a fight." Arthur said.

"Can I use magic?" asked Merlin.

"Of course."


End file.
